Luke Skywalker
by christos200
Summary: The story of Luke Skywalker, from a farmer boy to a Jedi.


**Luke Skywalker: Deadly Desert**

_Tatooine_

Two men enter a Bar. The first man wears a desert robe and is short, although not very short, and has brown hair and blue eyes. His name is Luke. The man near him, Jimmy, is a tall skinny man with red hair. He is wearing glasses, jeans and a black shirt.

_"Luke, you dont know how happy i am to see you!"_ Jimmy smiled.

_"We were the best friends in High School!"_ Luke said.

A woman with fair skin, long brown hair, brown eyes, that wears jeans and a t-shirt comes near the two men.

_"Jimmy, you decided to come back to Tatooine? I thought that you forgot us!"_ the woman said.

_''Mary, what are you doing?''_ Jimmy replied. _''I am disappointed that you thought that i could forget you. Anyway, you decided to take your father's bar?''_

_'' Yes. I wasn't as lucky as you to go to the academy and i didn't found any other job, so i decided to take my father's bar and work here. What will you drink?''_ Mary asked.

_''Bring us some Votka.''_ Luke said.

_''Ok.''_ Mary replied,

Mary went to bring the drinks and the two men continued their talk.

_''So, you managed to become a pilot?''_ Luke asked.

_''Yes. My dream is now a reality. As i told you, i came here for a few days and then i will go to Coruscant.''_ Jimmy smiled.

_''You are very lukcy. My uncle always says that i will go to the academy next year.'' _Luke grumbled.

_''Didn't he said the same thing last year?''_ Jimmy asked.

_'' Yes, that's what he always says! I will never leave this planet!''_ Luke yelled.

Suddenly Mary appeared with the Votka.

_''Boys, do you want to come with me to Nick's party?'' _Mary asked.

_''I will come.''_ Jimmy smiled.

_''Me too.''_ Luke said.

_''Okay i will wait you in Nick's house!''_ Mary smiled.

_3 hours later, in the desert of Tatooine_

Luke and Jimmy walk in the desert. Nick's house is in the other side of the desert. Luke's uncle didn't let them take the landspeeder, so Luke suggested going from the '' Deadly Desert'', to go more fast to Nick's house.

_''Luke, are you sure that we should go this way?'' _Jimmy asked.

_''Of course! If we go from the city, we will be late. Dont tell me that you are afraid?''_ Luke replied.

_''I wouldn't be that afraid, if the desert's name wasnt the Deadly Desert !'' _Jimmy grumbled.

_''Come on! That is just an old myth! Lets hurry because we will be late!''_ Luke argued.

_''If it is just an old myth, then why doesn't anyone comes through this desert?''_ Jimmy shot back.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a sand people appears and kicks Jimmy to the ground. The sand people then tries to hit Luke, but Luke kicks him in the face and leaves him unconscious.

_''Luke, three more are coming towards you!'' _Jimmy shouted.

As the three sand people run towards Luke, suddenly they were pushed back. It was like a invisible wave hit them.

_''What...what happened!''_ Jimmy shouted.

_''We have no time now. We must run before more sand people come!''_ Luke replied.

_In Jimmy's room, in a hotel_

_''So, Luke, to understand, you just said to me that you somehow have some ''abilities'' that you can't control and that are used when you are in danger?'' _Jimmy asked.

_''Yes. 'I am sorry I didn't told you this.''_ Luke replied.

_''For me you will always be my best friend, Luke Skywalker. And i have no problem with you having those ''abilities''. I wont tell anyone about it.''_ Jimmy said.

_''And sorry for suggesting the desert.''_ Luke replied.

_''It's ok. The fight in the desert was more exciting than a party!''_ Jimmy smiled.

_''Ok. Goodby.'' _Luke said.

_''Godby.''_ Jimmy replied.

_The next day in Mary's bar_

Luke entered Mary's bar, to explain her why he didn't came to the party.

_''So, here you are Luke...why you didn't came to the party?''_ Mary yelled.

_''Sorry Mary, i... my uncle had me to do some job in the farm.''_ Luke replied.

_''Really?''_ Mary grumbled.

_''Yes.''_ Luke said.

_''Jimmy told me everything!''_ Mary shot back.

_''Everything, everything?''_ Luke asked.

_''Yes.''_ Mary replied.

_''So you know. It is not as it seems.''_ Luke said.

_''Stop telling me lies. Jimmy told me that you went out with a girl, instead of coming to the party with me!''_ Mary yelled.

Suddenly Luke start laughing.

_''Why do you laugh?''_ Mary said.

_''Nothing. I just remembered something. Hahaha!''_ Luke smiled.


End file.
